


Rough Love

by Bennie133



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:37:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8477338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bennie133/pseuds/Bennie133
Summary: When trouble brews, Jefferson snaps. Madison, having none of it, does what's necessary.





	

Jefferson paced in his private study, brows furrowed and arms crossed, one hand pressing against his lips now and then he thought, occasionally stopping to look at his dear friend, Madison, before resuming his constant walk and shuffle. After several aggravated sighs, he turned to his short friend, eyeing him. "When did this information become available?" He finally asked, fingers gripping his cane tightly, tapping it against the cool wooden floor.

  
  


Madison straightened his suit jacket, "Early this morning was when it was leaked to the press, though whoever it was, has been very careful. They've managed to remain anonymous, which doesn't help the cause. Very few knew about this, Thomas." Madison reminded him, his composure calm, collected. He pulled out his handkerchief and coughed into it, before nearly placing it back into his pocket. "There's no reason to over stress it at the moment until we know more." He murmured, watching his friend, obviously high strung. "Even Hamilton is somewhat furious about this, he's actually helping to get this under wraps."

  
  


Jefferson frowned, tugging at his curls to get out some of the frustration, "Then it's bad. There is a reason we don't tell the people these kinds of things, there's going to be a wide spread panic. That is the last thing America needs at the moment." He all but growled out. "Is there anyone else we can pull in that we've yet to grab? Anyone who may know anything?" He questioned. When Madison shook his head, he moved to his desk, angrily smacking some folders down into the floor. "Fuck." He breathed.

  
  


Madison watched quietly, a brow raised. Jefferson was trying to calm down, though it was fair to say it wasn't working out for his fellow Virginian. "Honestly, Tom, you need to take a few deep breaths. Working yourself up like this will only make the situation worse. You're going to have to talk to the press, reassure the people that everything is fine. You have to be collected, you cannot show nervousness or any negative emotion like you are now." Madison advised.

  
  


Jefferson's fingers clenched the edge of his desk, his skin paling from squeezing so hard, his mouth shut in a hard line. He turned and faced Madison, cane twirling viciously in his hands. "This is not an easy thing to be calm about, Jemmy. If this anonymous happens to know more, they could unravel, or give others the chance, parts of government secrets that were meant to protect the people." He ranted, curls bouncing with every step and huff of breath he took.

  
  


Madison stood abruptly, "I am more than aware of what the risks and possibilities with this breech may be, so may I remind you that I am just as concerned as you." He said, making his way to the taller man, staring up at him, hands behind his back, his hand holding on to the other wrist.

  
  


Jefferson looked down, licking his lip. "I will be calm for the speech with the conferences, but here, I plan on no such thing until we figure out what's happening, and who this mole is." He grounded out, teeth clenched as he spoke.

  
  


Madison narrowed his eyes, "Thomas Jefferson, I need you to be calm here so I can speak with you about how to proceed safely." He commented, head tipped. "Do you think you can do that for me, Thomas?" He asked carefully.

  
  


Jefferson threw a hand into the air in gesture, "Why on Earth do we need to be calm about this, in my own personal study, James? Does this not make you angry?" He asked with a slight snarl. "Honestly, I might have better luck talking with Hamilton at this moment." He said dryly. Finally, he burst, kicking at the ground. "This is ridiculous!" He yelled.

  
  


Madison stared at him, acknowledging in his mind that Jefferson had snapped the last straw of his patience. He debated internally for a few moments, before reaching a hand out. "Give me the cane, Thomas." He ordered, palm open.

  
  


Jefferson gave an affronted look. "You must be joking. I'm not doing this now." The man scoffed, about to turn and leave.

  
  


Madison used the other hand and grabbed Jefferson's tie, yanking him down, voice and face neutral, though his eyes were darkened. "I told you; hand me the cane, Jefferson. Last warning, or do I need to tell people how it is we keep you from exploding just as badly as Hamilton?" He challenged.

  
  


Jefferson swallowed a bit, inching his cane up into his hand, placing it into Madison's outstretched hand. "Jemmy, please, this is unnecessary right now." Jefferson said, words rushed together, though Madison had no trouble knowing what he said.

  
  


Madison shook his head, "You're wrong, it is necessary. This is apparently one of the only ways I can get you to listen to me when I need to." He explained, face softer than his tone of voice. "Take off your jacket, Thomas, fold it and place it on your sofa." He demanded, hand curling around the cane as he twirled it lightly.

  
  


Jefferson hung his head a bit, "Jemmy, I-"

  
  


"Now."

  
  


The taller Virginian slid his jacket down his arms, slowly, before folding it neatly and placing it on the sofa. He looked to Madison, licking his lips.

  
  


"You know the drill, you do not need for me to tell you the process every time." Madison told him sternly, keeping his cool collected eyes on Jefferson, unwavering in his conviction.

  
  


Reluctantly, Thomas removed his tie and laid it on the couch arm, before stepping out of his shoes, sliding his socks off and carefully tucking them in his shoes. With a small glance to Madison, he felt his throat get tight, and he continued to strip, undoing his button up shirt next, folding it and placing it on top of the dress jacket. He slipped out of his pants, laying them over the back of the couch, before sliding off his t-shirt and folding it as well, leaving him in just his boxers. He turned to Madison, brows drawn together.

  
  


Madison tsked, "Oh no, you've been agitating all morning. You do not get the kindness of that cloth. Off, now." He commanded, tapping the cane lightly against his hand as he waited for his orders to be followed, brows raised as if to ask Jefferson if he truly intended to challenge what he was told.

  
  


Hesitantly, Jefferson stepped out of the only remaining clothes he had, placing them on top of his pants, looking to Madison with nervousness, his hands fidgeting now he did not have his cane to twiddle with. "James,-" He attempted once more, only to be waved off by Madison, who crooked his fingers, beckoning Jefferson over to him.

  
  


"I'm going to the master bedroom, and I will be back in a few moments." He explained, moving the laptop and any remaining papers to Jefferson's chair. "I expect you chest flat, bent over." He began, "In the position I see fit. When I come back, if you are not how I left you, you will receive ten extra lashings, do you understand?"

  
  


Jefferson nodded his head quickly, hands still fidgeting. "Y-yessir." He croaked out, voice stuttering, face red.

  
  


Madison finally offered up a smile, patting Jefferson's cheek affectionately, before slowly pushing him to the desk, warm skin flush against the cold wood, giving gentle soothing noises as Jefferson's hissed against the cold. He thought a moment before placing Jefferson's hand behind his back, carefully kicking his feet hips width apart, giving a satisfied hum. "Stay." He ordered, before turning and taking leave, his shoes clacking on the floor as he left to retrieve a few things.

  
  


Jefferson took a few shaky breaths, his ears straining as he listened for the telltale signs of Madison, his ears and cheeks turning a deeper color, his face flushed from embarrassment. He needed to learn to curb his tongue before it got to this point. After several long moments, or so it seemed, he craned his neck, looking over his shoulder to see what was going on, only to get a slight smack to his thigh. He gave a small yelp, bucking against the desk.

  
  


"I didn't say you could look." Madison muttered, placing the items in a drawer, non view-able from Jefferson's position. After a moment he straightened his suit jacket, before taking it off and hanging it from the back of the desk chair, rolling up his sleeves carefully and methodically.

  
  


Jefferson licked his lips, taking a breath, attempting to steady his nerves. "I didn't hear you." He finally murmured, squirming a little, trying to make himself a bit more comfortable, as much as one could in this position.

  
  


Madison chuckled, "Good." He commented, walking behind Jefferson, circling around to the other side of the desk. "I took my shoes off. I wanted to see how well you were behaving, without knowing if I was here."

  
  


Jefferson closed his eyes for a moment, "I see." Was his only response, other than his fingers still fidgeting.

  
  


Madison ran a few fingers up Jefferson's spine, walking them up from the dimple in his lower back all the way to his occipital base. "You've been a pain all morning, Thomas." He murmured, giving the man chills, "You wouldn't calm down so we could talk like rational men at any point, you've delayed obedience, and then when I came back, instead of waiting for me to announce my presence, you began to move." He tallied a list. He tsked a little, "I think each one of those deserves five lashings, don't you agree?”

  
  


Jefferson let out a little whimper, "That's 15, sir." He knew the feel of his cane upon him. It _hurt_. "Please, Jemmy, is this really necessary?" He pleaded.

  
  


Madison gave a swat to Jefferson's bottom, making the man gasp in surprise. "Don't make me add five more. Of course, each hand gets five as well." He tacked on. "Perhaps then you'll learn to hand things over once I've told you to do so."

  
  


Jefferson tried to bury his face into the desk, breath shuddering a little at the anticipation. This was going to be horrid, he knew it. He didn't deserve this today, he hadn't been that bad, had he? Not like some of the other days, surely.

  
  


Madison pet his hair for a moment, "Hush now, Thomas. You don't have to count today." He informed him, voice soft. "If you're good, I have a small reward for you, understand?"

  
  


Jefferson gave a small nod, clearing his throat a little, "I understand, sir." He managed to mumble out, taking a shaky breath, muscles tense.

  
  


Madison hummed under his breath, fingers sliding down his spine now, drawing it out. "Relax." He said, rubbing small circles in the dimple of his back. He waited until Jefferson wasn't tensed up anymore, fine with taking his time. Once the man had eventually let go and relaxed into the desk, Madison shifted the cane in his hand. Finally, he brought it down, a whistling sound heard as it cut through the air, landing with a loud smack.

  
  


Jefferson inhaled deeply, fingers squeezing together as he tried to stay still, fighting the urge to reach down and keep his hands over himself.

  
  


Madison smiled, "Good boy..." he praised, before bringing the cane down twice in a row without waiting in between, causing Jefferson to let out a whimper, stilling a moment after. "Shh shh, you're doing well." He murmured, pulling back and striking several more times, keeping count in his head.

  
  


Jefferson bit his lip as more strikes reigned down, his eyes growing more moist every second, finally gasping out a small sob, trying to hide his face in his shoulder to muffle himself.

  
  


Madison gave the last few smacks, laying the cane down for the moment, before leaning over, petting Jefferson's hair, "You did so well, Thomas." He murmured, leaning down further to kiss his cheek. He pulled at Jefferson's arms, letting him know it was okay to move now.

  
  


Slowly, Jefferson stood up, tears dripping down his face, sniffling as he looked at the ground. Madison sat down on the desk, beckoning to Jefferson, who easily walked over, though he still did not look him in the face.

  
  


Madison gave a small sigh, "Come here, Thomas." He said, pulling the man close, tugging at his thighs.

  
  


Jefferson got the hint and straddled Madison's lap, his posture gone to hell as soon as he was sitting, hunched over. He buried his face into Madison's shoulder, sobs renewing at both the pain and for his earlier reaction. "'M sorry, Jemmy." He whimpered.

  
  


Madison rubbed his lower back a bit, before carefully palming Jefferson's ass, rubbing there. "I forgive you." He murmured, kissing Jefferson's neck. With a small sigh, he threaded a hand through the curly hair, soothing. "You were good today, so we will go without the hands." He informed him. "And you can still have your reward."

  
  


Jefferson shook his head, "I snapped earlier." He all but whispered, clinging to Madison.

  
  


Madison gave a small smile, huffing a tiny laugh. "I know you're upset about everything going on. Though I'd prefer if you didn't yell at me." Jefferson tensed a little, making Madison sigh again. "I forgive you. So let me give this to you, make you feel good for the moment, alright, Thomas?"

  
  


After some hesitation Jefferson nodded, fingers playing with Madison's shirt, running over it, feeling the soft fabric. "What is it?" He questioned.

  
  


Madison hummed, "How about its a surprise, would that be alright?" He asked softly, nuzzling into the taller man, peppering his shoulder with kisses. When he felt the small nod against his shoulder, he gave another small smile. "Excellent."

  
  


Jefferson sniffled, letting out a shaky sigh as he calmed down, licking his lips to moisten them. "Something we'll both enjoy?" He asked, finally pulling back to look at Madison, though still playing with his shirt. When he saw James laugh and nod his head, he beamed a little, despite his puffy eyes from crying.

  
  


Madison gently pat a thigh, "We could stay at the desk, or move everything off the sofa. Which would you prefer, sweet boy?"

  
  


Jefferson offered up a small shrug, head falling down as he thought. "Whatever you'd prefer is fine with me, Jemmy." He answered shyly, hiding his face.

  
  


Madison tipped his head, "Why don't we move you to the couch, pretty boy?" He suggested, pulling Jefferson into a quick kiss, then wiping at his face, getting rid of some of the marks from the tears. "Go move your clothing, and lay down. I'll join you in just a moment."

  
  


Jefferson slowly slid down off of Madison's lap, going over to the sofa, gathering up his clothes. After a moment he placed them on a nearby end table, making sure they were neat and in order. He glanced over to Madison, "How do you... want me?" He questioned carefully.

  
  


Madison looked over from the desk. "On your back, please." He responded, waiting for Jefferson to lay down before making his way over, getting on to the sofa between Jefferson's legs. "Look at you, so very pretty." He complimented, fingers dancing on the inside of Jefferson's thighs, chuckling as he saw his friend flush.

  
  


Jefferson watched Madison as he shifted, heard the snap of a bottle being open, and he took in a shaky breath. He spread his legs a bit further at Madison's prompting, a sharp inhale as he felt a cold digit pressed against him, slowly sliding inside. "Oh."

  
  


Madison hummed, taking his time as he worked his finger in and out, his free hand running up and down Jefferson's thigh, before teasing, sliding along Jefferson's stomach, right above where his erection was beginning to grow. "Somebody seems pleased." He mused, eyes twinkling a little bit.

  
  


Jefferson nodded eagerly, biting his lower lip, eyes fluttering closed as Madison rubbed against his sweet spot, "Oh." He breathed out, feeling rather attached to that word at this point. The more Madison teased him, the more he squirmed. "Please touch me?" He pleaded lightly.

  
  


Madison tilted his head, observing Jefferson. "Not quite yet, Tom." He spoke softly, slipping in a second finger, letting Jefferson' body adjust around him, waiting until he relaxed a bit more before moving again, fingers scissoring and pressing against his prostrate, watching contentedly as Jefferson squirmed beneath him.

  
  


Jefferson gasped out, writhing slightly, head tipped back as a quiet moan escaped his lips. "Jemmy, please, please touch me." He pleaded again.

  
  


With a shake of his head, Madison slipped out, free hand giving an assuring squeeze to Jefferson as the man let out a whine at the loss of contact. "I promise you, I have you. Just a moment." He placated.

  
  


Jefferson nodded, closing his eyes, taking a few breaths to calm himself down. Madison was always able to work him up in a way no other was capable of. When he felt something hard press against his entrance, sliding in effortlessly, he looked at Madison who was simply smiling mischievously at him. "James?" He threw his head back, moan falling from his lips as he felt and heard the vibrations, the noises he was making turning into whimpers at the constant stimulation. "Oh my-, fuck, Jemmy." He rambled.

  
  


Madison rubbed both thighs, "I told you, it would be a reward." He murmured, clearly amused as he watched Jefferson squirm. "Does it feel good, Thomas?" He inquired, fingers gently dancing all over Jefferson's flesh, still not yet touching his dick.

  
  


Jefferson nodded, eyes squeezing shut as he felt the vibrations turn up, "Oh, James, please!" He begged, gasping out.

  
  


After a moment of watching the beautiful man beneath him, Madison finally took pity, leaning over, pulling Jefferson into a kiss. "Since you asked so nicely." He acquiesced, sitting back down, his hand finally coming up, covered in lubrication, and stroking Jefferson slowly.

  
  


Jefferson keened at the touch, whimpers and gasps tumbling freely out of his mouth, eyes squeezed tight, so many sensations hitting him all at once. "James, sir, please, please." He begged, not even sure what he was asking. It felt like too much, yet at the same time not enough. Between Madison's hand, the vibrator, and the feel of the cloth of the sofa against his warm ass, he knew he wouldn't last long. "Fuuuuuck." He breathed, hands fisting at the cushions beneath of him.

  
  


Madison shushed him, leaning down to kiss his thighs and tummy, before lightly nipping here and there. "Will you be a good boy for me, Thomas? Will you come for me?" He asked quietly, a slight crooked smile on his face. "Hmm?" He prompted.

  
  


Jefferson nodded, "Yes, Jemmy, yes!" He nodded quickly, opening his eyes to look at Madison, "James, please, want to be good for you." He said, lifting his hips a bit, a moan slipping out.

  
  


Madison placed his free hand on Jefferson's hip to keep him from moving, "None of that, now." He warned, keeping his slow pace as he stroked Jefferson, watching the man slowly fall apart beneath him. "You're so close, sweet thing. I can tell." He murmured. Jefferson let out a whine, before gasping, hips stuttering against Madison as he came. "There we go..." Madison soothed, milking all of out of Jefferson, who began to whine in discomfort, far too much stimulation now that he was finished.

  
  


Jefferson sagged in relief when Madison turned off the vibrator, panting a little as he basked in the after glow. "Jemmy." He called out, reaching with a hand.

  
  


Madison took his hand with his clean hand, "You were so good for me, sweet boy. I'll be right back, alright?" When Jefferson nodded, he climbed off, going and grabbing a few tissues. He returned and cleaned off Jefferson, "There, all done."

  
  


With a shake of his head, Jefferson slid down onto the floor on to his knees. "Please sit." He asked, looking up at Madison. "Please."

  
  


Madison smiled. "Are you sure?" He questioned. At Jefferson's insistent nod, he seated himself.

  
  


Jefferson scooted between his legs, fingers gently working at the belt, then undoing the pants. "Up a second." He said. When Madison lofted his hips, he slid down his pants and boxers, revealing Madison's hard length. He licked his lips, before leaning in, taking the man into his mouth, twirling his tongue over the tip and then sucking down, taking in more of his length.

  
  


Madison gave a quiet moan, a hand reaching, gently grabbing Jefferson's hair, giving the curls a little tug. As Jefferson continued to suck and hallow his cheeks, Madison leaned back into the chair, "What a pretty mouth, Thomas." He murmured, gasping as Jefferson took in as much as he could.

  
  


Jefferson looked up at Madison, staring at him as the shorter man observed him, fluttering his lashes at him, keeping eye contact as he slid down, getting a groan out of Madison. He reached a hand up and began to fondle Madison, bobbing his mouth a bit faster.

  
  


Madison squirmed beneath the administrations, lips parted as he breathed, "Oh Thomas, you feel so good." He praised, getting the man in his knees to groan around him. "That's right." He gasped out. "Let me take that pretty mouth of yours, please?" He asked for permission.

  
  


Jefferson groaned, nodding his head, bracing himself by placing his hands on each side of Madison, relaxing his jaw.

  
  


Madison groaned, "So good, Thomas." He murmured, before fisting Jefferson's hair. He began to thrust into his mouth, moaning as he felt Jefferson still pressing his tongue against him. He pressed Jefferson down, began to fuck his throat, "Oh my god, Thomas." He breathed harshly, hips stuttering after a bit, stilling.

  
  


Jefferson swallowed it all, sucking Madison clean before pulling his mouth away, looking up at him. "I'm sorry." He said again. "For yelling earlier and getting so riled up."

  
  


Madison smiled at him, pulling Jefferson up onto the couch, leading the man's head to his lap, fingers petting his hair. "It's alright, Thomas." He murmured. "You look tired. Rest."

  
  


Jefferson gave a small nod, closing his eyes. "Thank you, James."

  
  


"You're quite welcome, Thomas

 


End file.
